Not Just Black and White
by Luna-san
Summary: We all know what goes on in 'good' minds. They defeat the evil, save the world, and everyone's happy. But what of those considered 'Evil? Might they be justified? might the good be wrong? R&R please
1. Chapter 1

Luna: yeah, felt like doing something kinda odd, I dunno. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, I never can, never will. so shoot me.

o

I remember. I remember the screams, the chaos being caused, demons running about, little ones crying, and not knowing why. I was held back by my mother's ever-protective arms, keeping my small, weak form from some danger of which I did not yet know. I remember asking her what was going on, and getting nothing more than a "hush, child. everything will be all right." Before she ushered me into our little house, barring the door and hiding me in the shadows of a corner. She stood, and I reached out with a small, pale hand. "No! Don't leave me!" I had called, panic rising in my young voice. She gave me another loving look and retreived her special knife from the wall. I could see a glance out a window, and saw fire, smoke, flames, and- my heart fluttered, pounding into my ears- dead. My friends, my neighbors, elders, parents, children, all being slaughtered mercilessly. Tears pricked at my eyes, and I called out for my mother again, whose golden eyes glanced over at me before smiling, reassuring me. "we'll be fine. hide yourself." Her eyes stayed on me as I summoned what little power I had, manipulating the shadows around me. They wrapped around me, sheilding me from anyone who would lok in my direction, yet allowing me to see what was going on. I saw the door being kicked down, and I remember the figure who stood behind it. I remember my mother, so brave and so strong, standing her ground and facing this man who had lead the others into my village, who had killed, pillaged, burnt, destroyed everything, and just to protect me. I was so frightened, and yet I could not make a sound, or be discovered. When the unwelcome newcomer had attacked her, she stood her ground, defending us with everything she had, and I was filled so much with joy whenever she made his blood spill onto the ground. I remember -- however much I want to forget it -- I remember her scream as his blade flashed-- and she fell. I had no idea that one as young as I was then could ever hold so much anger, and yet so much greif at once. Blood spilled freely from her mouth, and her golden eyes flickered over towards me again, almost as scared as I. I remember her last few shuddering words, before her eyes went blank and her chest stopped moving with the effort to breath. And I remember his sadistic laughter, looking down at the dead form of my mother, and I remember my scream. Not one of fear as one might have expected, but one of total hate and mental pain. Of course, he never heard me. The scream was entirely mental, and I'm sure if anyone else in my village were still alive, they would have heard it, but he didn't, and he never found me. He turned and left, apparently satisfied, seeting fire to our house as well with nothing more than a flick of his fingers. Once he left, I remember running out from my hiding spot and falling to my knees beside my fallen mother.

"no... no... no... " I repeated over and over again, quietly. Tears streamed down my young face, and I curled up over her, sobs racking my eight year old form. I looked up, rage burning in my golden eyes. "I'll kill him, mother. I swear on your grave, I'll kill him."

((I'll continue this later. yay.))


	2. Chapter 2

Luna: more with the drama. I still don't own YYH.

o

A few years after the man had ruined my life, and I had turned up with nothing more than a reputation. Most demons knew him, yet they refused to give me his name. I was starting to get frustrated. After a while of getting odd stares and a "You're too young" from most, I had stopped going in my own small, pale, weak form. I now wandered about, a good few heads taller than my normal, my skin a dark copper-ish color, and my normal emerald hair colored a dark crimson. My eyes stayed the same piercing yellow color, the same slitted pupils, and I kept my same fanged smirk.

I stood at the entrance to yet another village, asking myself if this one would yeild results. After wandering through, asking my questions and spinning my constant lies, I realised that this village was as useless as the last. I stayed in the woods that night, unable to find a suitable home that would allow me, a strange demon who said nothing about herself save a name, "Enigma", stay. This continued for night twenty years, finding nothing. **Nothing **at all about this mystery demon who had caused so much chaos. Even more frustrated, more angry, only getting worse as the years went by. I had never truly hated anyone, I had never seen no reason to... Yet not I had plotted his death in so many gory, violent ways I was surprising even myself. I curled up in my tree, and eventually fell into a fitfull sleep.

_A face slowly appeared before me, followed by a male form, and I felt anger boil in me, recognising him as the bastard I had vowed to kill._

_"I need no more of you in my mind. I've thought of nothing else for years, you sick pig. Only of killing you." He smirked and let out a cold chuckle._

_"Should I be honored? Hated, I'm used to. Shunted, always. Yet be this actively despised, and for so long? Not so much." He said, and I lunged forward, the ends of my fingers hardening and pointing into claws._

_"I'll kill you!" I growled, swiping as if to take his ugly head from his shoulders. "I'll kill you, you stupid lowlife freak!" my hand only went through his body. Of course, on the astral plane dreams took plce in, out physical bodies didn't matter, they were merely illusions. He shook his head._

_"So brash, So brash... Yet if you want to kill me so badly, I look forward to the challenge. yet you should know where to look and who to look for." He faded back into black and I felt myself falling. Images flashed through my head, images that made no sense, and yet tols a perfect story. _

Abuptly, I felt myself sit bolt upright, and my eyes flew open. I remembered my dream, and the information I had searched for for so long was in my head. A slow smirk appeared on my face, and I let out a chuckle.

Hiei Jaganshi would die.

o

Luna: argh! damn that's short! That was three pages hand-written, and barely a page typed. this is fucked. aaanyways, the next one will be longer, and more interesting. seeya then!


	3. Chapter 3

Luna: Yo! I have not died! I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I haven't been getting any time. so yeah! Here I am, I am alive, and I have writings of shiney.

o

I felt a smirk spread across my face, looking down on the crowd from my perch in a tree. Things could not be more perfect. The Demon/Human world barrier had a breach, demons had been pouring in by the dozens! The Spirit Detectives had too much on their hands, they were exhausted. I melted into the shadows, becoming nothing more than a small black snake, something no-one would notice. I his myself in the belongings of some demon going through, restraining the urge to laugh.

When I found my target, he was, sadly, not alone. Another was with him, one I recognised from my studies as Shuuichi Minamino, Youko Kurama's human vessel. they sat on a bench, the exhaustion showing clearly on their faces. I shrunk again, curling my reptilian body into a ball, listening to their conversation.

"Kurama. Go home." Hiei said quietly to the redhead, who looked up groggily.

"Mnuh?" I had to stop myself from laughing. I thought he was the eloquent one!

"You heard me. you haven't slept in a week." Hiei was unable to get any form of a reply, as Kurama had fallen asleep where he sat. Hiei sighed, glancing around, almost as if thinking "Is there anyone here who might know me? No? Thank god." he picked a twig from his comerade's hair and, lifting him up, began to run, blurring out of sight, the boy still in his arms. I waited for about half a minute before shifting forms again, this time becoming a hawk. I leapt into the air, using the form's keen eyes to find my target again. I followed him, alighting in a tree as Hiei let himself into a house's upper window. He set the redhead down on the bed inside, before turning around and jumping back out. Instead of followng him this time, I flew into the still open window. there, I became my normal self, and laid a hand on the boy's chest. my eyes closed, and I could feel the energy rush up my arm. Making his form was easy enough, but I had to duplicate his personality, his powers, whihc, you can only imagine, can only be harder, even for an artist like myself. After I was through, i became the hawk again, and flitted back out.

I had taken the form of a human, basing it off of the girls I had been seeing wandering about. my hair, now black, hung in a low ponytail to my midback. I had given up my golden eyes(much to my dismay) for a dark chocolate brown, and a pair of small glasses perched on my nose(I don't know, I thought they looked cute.) My clothing now mimicked the school uniforms the other girls were wearing. I fit in well, and no-one seemed to be able to tell that I wasn't supposed to be there. Of course, I _did_ just want to _kill_ the bastard, but no... things need to be planned better than that.

Thus, my enrollment in that ningen school...

Not even five minutes into my first day of "Sarayashiki jr. High" and I alreafdy hate it. I've only been made to introduce myself for the students once, and I don't want to have to do it again. Even though I'm being forced to right now. Although I should be scowling, I kept a smile on my face, trying to stay within the persona I had made for myself.

"Hello! I'm Moriko Yakishuri, I'm a new student from Yokoshima" (A/N: I don't know if that's an actual place) "And, um... Thank you for letting me use this school during my stay!" I ended my sentence with a small bow.

"Thank you Moriko! you may have that empty seat over next to miss Yukimura." I smiled, said a quiet "Arigatou" to the teacher, and sat next to the girl he had pointed out, who held out her hand for a handshake.

"Hi! I'm Keiko."

"Nice to meet you." I smiled, and pushed my glasses back up the bridge of my nose.

...Okay, maybe I'd be able to stand this...

The rest of that day, Keiko showed me around, and introduced me to most of the people she knew, including two of the spirit detectives, Kazuma Kuwabara and Yusuke Urameshi. I'm pretty sure they sensed something a little strange about me, but I hid it all very well. I don't know if they suspect that I'm anythng other than a human with a high spirit energy level, though I hope they get no-one more experienced to figure out what my energy signature is. No, they suspect nothing, and that's just for the better.

Luna: okay, that's all for now! I'll have some more in a few days, maybe a week.


	4. Chapter 4

Luna: heyo, new chapter, yadda yadda yadda. REVIEW, BITCHES!

o

"Hey Moriko! Do you want to come with us after school? One of Yusuke's friends is having a party, maybe you'd like to come with us?" Keiko asked, smiling at me, her head slightly cocked to the side.

"Um... I suppose, if that's alright with you guys.." I said to Yusuke and Kuwabara, who both nodded.

"Oh, yeah! Always happy to have another pretty girl like you at this kinda thing!" Kuwabara answered, followed by his usual gravelly laugh, whihc was interrupted as the bell rang, signalling the end of school.

"Well, then! Kurama said that we should be there juat a bit after school, and this blockhead's gonna get lost again, so let's just get going." Yusuke said, motioning to Kuwabara as he said 'blockhead.'

"Hey! I'm not a blockhe-"

"Yeah you are"

o

I scowled to myself as soon as the redheaded boy answered the door to let us in. He was demon, surely he'd be able to tell what I was... And Hiei, he must be coming as well. Oh, this was going to take more self-control than I had, not to kill him then and there. I stood there, awkward, not allowing any emotion onto my face as he studied it.

"What is it, kurama? Is there something wrong?" Keiko asked.

"Oh no. it's just- I wasn't expecting you. I wanted to discuss our next mission."

"Oh, I understand. I'll see you later then." Keiko sighed, turning to leave.

"I suppose there's no use in my staying, either. Nice meeting you, Kurama." I said, turning to follow. Before i had even gotten a step away, I felt Kurama's hand on my arm.

"no, you should stay. I believe there's something you need to admit." I played clueless as I walked in with his, Once inside, my breath caught in my throat- Hiei sat in the windowsill, watching us out of the corner of his eye. I sat where Kurama instructed me to, still playing clueless.

"what's this all for, have I done something wrong?"

"Moriko- don't lie. We can sense that you're not human."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, making my eyes go wide. "You must be insane!"

"Don't play the fool, woman!" Hiei snapped, stepping off of the windowsill. "You know very well what we're talking about."

"N-no I don't!" I grew back my fangs for a second and bit through the inside of my lip, making tears prick at my eyes. Hiei grabbed my arm, pulling me to my feet. "OW! you're hurting me!" i cried out, letting tears run down my face. He dropped me back to the ground. "Why... wh-why are you being so mean to me... I-I h-haven't d-d-done anything to you..." I whimpered out.

"Yeah, guys- I think Moriko might just have high spirit ebergy like me and Kuwabara." Yusuke said.

"Detectiv, you must be more of an idiot than I thought! nothng but that onna's looks point towards human!" Hiei growled. I sniffed, turning wide brown eyes on Kuwabara.

"K-kuwabara... What are they talking about... Why is that man mad at me, I've never seen him before, what did I do! What did I do!"

"Urameshi... they're right" Damn,. that was my last defence. "I can sense it, Urameshi. Her energy's strange- I don't know what it is, but it's strong."

"Moriko? is that true?" kurama asked, staring directly into my eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"We want the truth. We won't hurt you, just take you back home." He tried to reassure me.

"Get away from me! All of you! you're insane! You're all insane!" Of course I'm human! How could I be anything else! Get away, let me go or- or I'll scream!" I babbled, faking hysterics. I stood, turned, and ran as fast as my human body would allow.

Once I got to a sufficiently shadowed area, I shifted again, to an older woman, brown hair in a tight bun, brown eyes, the glasses, and a grey skirt suit. I looked around a human forty, and put a few grey strands in my hair for authenticity. They knew too much, I couldn't allow this to keep on going.

o

I stopped, feeling a surge of power from nearby. This was too familiar, the same signature from Hiei. "Hah, found you again, and this time, I wn't be the one running." I followed the energy surge, changing back into the redheaded form I had used while in the demon world.

When I found Hiei, the ground nearby was charred, and I figured he had attacked with his dragon. When I found him, he was asleep in a tree. I snickered, he looked hilarious. I climbed up, sitting next to him on the branch. I manipluated the shadows around us to creep around him, wrapping around him and lifting him up. His eyes snapped open, awake in a second, and struggled to get out.

"rrgh!" he growled, struggling with his bonds.

"Mmm... Well, look what the spider's caught in her web." I teased, a fanged grin on my face.

"Who are you?" He asked me, glaring.

"You don't remember me? that poor, poor, frail little schoolgirl you met yesterday?" I mimicked my human voice "Ow! You're hurting me!" I laughed.

"I know I can't fight back right now, but Kyrama and the two humans will be here any minute! they'll kill you!"

"Tch. Quite confidant in your friends, aren't you? They won't be here any time soon, they're in school. I've got you all to myself." I snickered and ran a claw down one side of his face.

"Hn. Who the hell are you and what do you gain by killing me?"

"My name? Enigma. What do I gain? Closure. You killed my mother, and I'm finally going to kill you." He smirked at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I've killed so many people, you'll just have to refresh my memory." I snarled. I manipulated more of the shadows and the slim form of my mother formed from it. Shoulder-length light curly green hair, milky white skin, golden yellow eyes. She wore a sleeveless black skintight shirt and pants that went to her knees, as well as an ankle-length pale blue gauzy dress. Another tendril formed Hiei, and I acted out the fight.

"I shouldn't be able to remember it, I don't want to... but 50 years and I still remember it, you filthy bastard." The binda around him tightened, and sneaked up around his neck, starting to strangle him.

"You want to kill me, let me go. kill me in a fair fight."

"No. you don't deserve a fair fight. you came into my village, You didn't give a damn about a fair fight! You killed children! Sick! Elderly! Dying! I saw people my own age being killed! We hadn't even started training yet! I was eight, none of the children could fight! You don't deserve a fghting chance!" I snarled, "You deserve to have a slow, agonizing, helpless death ." The binds tightened yet again, and I continued to strangle him.

"Kgh.. let... me... kh... go... witch.." He struggled out. another tendril covered his mouth, gagging him. I hardened my nails into claws, and slwoly scratched a line down the side of his face. i continued the slow torture, letting him keep jut enough air to live, and cutting one line on him, slowly, and as painfully as i could manage. Eventually, tired of delaying it any longer, i tightened to bond around his neck and shifted into Kurama's form. Hah, now for the real torture. I let my now emerald eyes go wide.

"Gah! I'm sorry, She... She took over my body, I can't control what i'm doing."

"I don't...ghk.. care... stop... khhhk.. the.. shadow..ghk" He trails off.

"I don't know how to, I can't!" i turned back to him. "I'm sorry." Was the last thing he heard before the light was torn from his eyes, and they rolled up into his head.

A/N: Yes, I know. I'm an evil, evil bitch, I killed off my favorite character. Flame me all you want. If you want to stop reading here, then that's fine, this can work as the end of the story, but if you want to keep on reading, feel free, Enigma gets what she very well deserves.

Oh- and please, if you're going to flame me, make it intelligent, not "OMG U KILLED MY HIEI YOU HORE STAB SATB STAB HATE HATE HAET U!oneone!1eleven! I'M GUNNA KILL U!one." Got me?


End file.
